


Pater meus

by WaterFowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Angst, Dean/Sam!angst, Family, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterFowl/pseuds/WaterFowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean claimed Sam and John were paractically the same person. Which left Sam wondering. A little coda to 'Jump the Shark', season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pater meus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dean's observation as to Sam and John to be similar to the point of being practically the same person always got me wondering.
> 
> A little coda set through the immediate aftermath of 'Jump the Shark', season 4.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, plot-points, inherent to the show, belong to me.

**Pater m**   
**eus***

They drove in silence for a while, the musky scent of Adam's funeral pyre still thick around them both. Dean's hands were clutching the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles went white.

"You want me to drive for a bit?" – Sam offered by way of striking a conversation.

"Nah, I'm good. You better mind those bum sinews of yours".

Sam glanced down at his bandaged hands – the ghouls' induced gashes far from healed – then back at Dean, taking in a deep breath.

"Mmmm… So, you said I was just like him - Dad… Practically the same person…"

Dean didn't encourage any of that with an answer, eyes focused firmly on the road.

"Well…" – Sam's brow creased, as he pondered his options, before going in for the kill. – "I can assure you, I _do not_ have an illicit child out there that I sneak to visit during off hours."

Sam snickered, inviting Dean to join in on the laugh, to thaw off the fringes of tension that seemed to have settled ever since Ada… _Ghoul_ called the first time _._ Sam glanced at his brother sideways, only to find the latter utterly unhinged by the lame attempt at levity, features taut, lips pursed in a determined frown Sam knew so well. The one that meant Dean much rather stopped and pummelled Impala's hood or trunk with an iron rod, but would push on nonetheless, even if it killed him.

"No, _that_ you don't." – Dean's voice came out so unexpectedly, Sam all but jumped in his seat.

"It's just…" – words appeared caught up in Dean's throat, too gritty to utter. – "The two of you – you and Dad… don't ever see past what you believe is right… And it's usually _me_ to hurt in the aftermath…"

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pater meus (lat.) – father of mine


End file.
